Dreams come true
by the colur of defiance
Summary: edwin fails. Al is gone. Edward is boken.Alternate ending to the anime series. death.


This is not a story for those who love a happy endings. Character death. It's really dark and semi-dramatic.

Also an Alternate concept about FMA that I am not an expert in ending for the series, please don't flame too much if I get anything about the gate wrong, it's the only. I tried, it is my only weakness…Well here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own fma… just this odd assortment of fics saved under my fma file…

Dreams come true…

"Al!" screamed sixteen year old Edward Elric to his younger brother, "Don't do it! Don't you dare! I'm not worth it!"

Their souls were battling one another at the door of the gate of truth. Ed was trying his hardest to hold down the fifteen-year-old boy under him; a river of tears streaming down his contorted face. He had just restored his brother's body sacrificing himself and now the younger and more naïve of the two alchemists was attempting to do something very rash and stupid.

"Brother you gave up your arm for me, and now your entire soul and body! Are you stupid! And this body… It was created using the souls of countless people, and you expect me to live with that! Real people Ed! Human beings! If you let me give this body back you can live a happy normal life, and I can make those bastards beyond this gate pay!"

Al's eyes, his cool collected silver eyes that he hadn't seen since the day they tried to transmute their mother, were filled to the brim with tears. But they would not shed. His gaze was determined and strong.

Edward was drawn into his brother's aura and lost just long enough for Alphonse to discover this moment of weakness and used his arms and legs to flip his older brother. He was now the one in control.

"Al! Let me up! We already gave those greedy monsters the stone, don't give them your body too! We've worked too hard to get here!"

Ed's voice was dark and demanding, his tears were streaming even harder than his face than before.

Al stood up leaving his left leg pressed down hard on his older brother's chest; he took a deep breath and began.

"For four years the Hummucli and the rest of those demons from beyond the gate gave us hell, then they retreated back behind the doors. They showed no remorse and they wore nothing but the grins on their faces. They have to pay Ed, and I'm going to make sure that they do."

"Al? Are you serious, you are doing this for revenge? Are you retarded? Just forget about it. If you jump through that gate all the pain and suffering we and everyone else we know would have been for nothing. We would have accomplished nothing. Stay for me! For Winry, Granny, Den, that bastard Colonel! What would Hughes say?"

Al's eyes snapped wide open. Ed used this opportunity to trip the younger alchemist so he could regain control and stop him from sacrificing himself to the gate. But this action knocked the determined teen of balance and he fell towards the opening of the gate.

Black tentacles emerged and greedily pilled him into the gate. Al tears finally began to shed as he screamed for any assistance he could obtain.

"No! Brother help me! I changed my mind! I promise I'll stay! Please! Broth-"

The young boy was cut off by the slamming of the doors. Alphonse Elric was gone.

Ed screamed and ran towards the fading gate. But it too was gone.

Alphonse sacrificed his body, his soul, and the philosopher's stone to the gate. Needless to say that they allowed his dying brother to live.

He found himself in Resombool next to his father's basement. The sunny morning gave no hint of what had just happened-how a dead man had just been brought back to life and an innocent one had just been taken from them forever, not even a body to remember him by.

Edward Elric stared down into the palm of his hands with horror, discovering that they were both flesh. His body began to shake and he began to scream hysterically. Without realizing it he began ripping out chunks of his hair clawing at his face. He screamed for what seemed like hours. He began to get dizzy and the rolling green hills began to fade…

Ed's eyes began to open. He heard a voice in the distance.

"Ed…are you O.K.? Ed wake up…".

It was Winry, her voice was cracking. His now dialated golden eyes met with her ceriulian ones. Both sets brimming with tears.

As his eyes began to fully open, she tackled him with a rib crushing hug.

"Ed! You're here! You're O.K., I was so worried, I've been thinking a lot lately and I have something to … I love you Edward Elric!"

The scarred alchemist said nothing, he did not move, smile or react in any way. He stared straight ahead into the horizon where the blue sky met the rolling green hills. They once again showed no trace of the tragedy that had occurred there several hours earlier. No trace of the young Alphonse Elric.

"I had a dream, Ed. It was you and me and Al and we were kids again. We were playing tag and - "

Ed cut her off.

"I had a dream too, Winry. Two years ago. In this dream, I killed my baby brother. And it came true.

Fin.

It was dark but it's something that I just had to do. Not every ending is a happy one. I cried when I wrote this on paper. My beta cried as she forced herself to edit it. I cried as I typed it. And I'm crying now. If you're crying, then I, as a fanfic writer have done my job. Please review.


End file.
